Falling
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: I'm messed up! This is a fic that I was most likely high while writing...ah well. I like it! R+R and I'll post the next chapters! ^__^ It's got a special little surprise near the end, but until I post those chappies, ya won't know! HA! And I won't post th
1. The One Time Sleep Is Bad For Rexy

Falling (A Fic By The Usa! ^-^)  
  
(A/N: Heh, this is why I should NOT be allowed to write a fic after watching 'Terminator'. This just came to mind. All chappies are typed up, I just need to post them. When I get enough reviews, I will do that. Until then, no more ficcy chappies for yoo. R+R!)  
It was dark. Dark and quiet. The only light came from two red eyes glowing in the pitch-blackness. Soon after, a second pair of red eyes shone brightly.  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Sssh! Do you want us to get caught?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Then shut up!"  
  
"Rex!"  
  
"SSSSSHHH!"  
  
A light flickered on. The surroundings were revealed to be an office building, with everyone gone for the evening. Esper Roba and Rex Raptor were sneaking through, searching for something.  
  
"Did you turn the light on?" Rex snapped.  
  
"Nooo..." Roba said, but was soon cut off. He felt cold metal against his head. He turned around.  
  
"Roba, come on, we-" Rex started, turning around. "ROBA!"  
  
Roba stood helpless as guards grasped his arms tightly, another with a gun to his head. Rex attempted to inhale, but it came out as a small squeak.  
  
"Rex!" Roba whined. "Help me!"  
  
"What are two duelists such as yourselves doing in the KaibaCorp. building?" a guard asked, taking hold of Rex's arm.  
  
"Let us go!" Rex snarled. "We did nothing to you!"  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" the guard asked again.  
  
"You don't need to know! I have authority!" Rex warned.  
  
"What authority? Being a shrimp?" the second guard laughed.  
  
"You'll pay for that, or my name ain't Rex Raptor." Rex muttered.  
  
"Rex Raptor? THE Rex Raptor? The dinosaur duelist?" the first guard asked.  
  
Rex took off the metal helmet he was wearing and grinned proudly, his long chestnut hair and purple bangs falling into place. He grinned an evil grin.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, wait 'til I tell Seto Kaiba you were terrorizing one of the best duelists in his tournament. He'll have your jobs, make no mistake..." Rex said, a wide grin spread across his face. The guards gave each other worried looks.  
  
"W-we're sorry, Mr. Raptor, sir.....you can continue here, we'll just uh....leave."  
  
"Then do so." Rex said. Roba stuck his tongue out at the guards.  
  
"But that one's coming with us." They added. Roba looked like a deer in headlights.  
  
"You can't be serious!" he said.  
  
Rex glared at the guards. The guards yanked Roba's arm towards the automatic sliding doors. Roba tried to run back to Rex (as well as his equipment), and was failing miserably. He disappeared out the sliding doors with the guards, kicking and screaming.  
  
"My god....why did I have to work with the stupidest of-"  
  
A shot cut off Rex's thought.  
  
"...dammit! Roba!" he said.  
  
A figure dashed through the sliding doors, stopped abruptly and locked them (with the hit of a button, of course).  
  
"Roba?" Rex said in disbelief.  
  
"They wouldn't let go of my typing hand, so I used my gun hand to teach 'em a lesson." Roba said, grinning.  
  
He took off his helmet, showing off his mint-toned hair. He shook his head, letting the hair fall to his shoulders. He removed his night-vision goggles (which Rex still hadn't done yet) and blinked.  
  
"Light...." he said, staring into space. Rex picked up a nearby stapler and whipped it at Roba's forehead. Upon contact, Roba snapped back into reality.  
  
"We have a job to do. There's something here that shouldn't be. I can taste it." Rex said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Taste? What does it taste like?" Roba asked, removing an offending staple from his hair.  
  
"Oh, shut up and help me look for the testing labs." Rex said, laughing.  
  
"I think I saw a sign back in the lobby." Roba said, thinking back.  
  
"Then let's move the hell out!" Rex said, dashing towards the lobby.  
  
"The hell?" Rex said, looking around. Guards. Tons of them. And they all had their guns pointed at THEM.  
  
"Well, this isn't good." Roba observed.  
  
"First smart thing you've said all day." Rex said, as he was seized painfully by the arms.  
  
"You're leaving." A voice said from the back. Seto Kaiba walked out from a door behind the receptionist's desk, a smirk across his face. "Or better yet, guards, lock them downstairs in the B Chamber. That's a simpler alternative."  
  
"B Chamber- OW! Let go of my arm, ya weirdo!" Rex screamed.  
"Oh. Well, this is certainly bad." Roba said, shaking.  
  
They were locked in a room full of little tanks, each with the label 'Bio- Narcolepsy Vapor'.  
  
"That'd be even worse if I knew what it meant." Roba said, his hand behind his head.  
  
"You dork! Bio-Narcolepsy means it'll put us to sleep, then kill us!" Rex snarled.  
  
Roba gulped. The room began to fog up with blue fog, and Rex held his breath. Roba, however, was not so fortunate. He started to sway, then hit the ground with a 'thud'. Rex gasped in surprise, but that sudden intake of air proved fatal. The vapor entered his lungs, causing him to slump over. His surroundings went entirely black.  
  
(A/N: I'm so mean. Oh, well, learn to deal. Tell me whatcha thought, and JOIN THE WEEVIL SUPPORT BRIGADE! .randomness. I love it. R+R! WAHAHA!) 


	2. Purple Goo is Hazardous to Psychos

Falling: Chappie 2 ^-^  
  
(A/N: This one's a little long..bear with me. But I have all the other chappies ready and waiting!)  
  
"Rex.....Rex, wake up!" a voice called.  
  
Rex opened his eyes. A boy with aqua green hair stood over him, his identity masked by what looked like ski goggles.  
  
"How am I not dead?" Rex asked weakly.  
  
"You didn't take in that much of the Bio-Narcolepsy vapor. Roba, however, took in quite a bit." The boy said, removing his goggles.  
  
Rex stared. The boy reached for a pair of gold glasses on a table nearby, proving Rex's thought.  
  
"Weevil Underwood?" Rex asked in disbelief. Weevil nodded.  
  
"I was picking up a strange signal coming from KaibaCorp's testing labs, specifically the B-N Labs. See, I've been trying to scan the entire continent for a certain kind of material, a kind of metal that can never be broken or melted. Even steel can be melted if hot enough, but this.....well, someone relayed to me that some was in the KaibaCorp building. I gave it a scan, but the waves given off from Roba's night vision goggles made the scan malfunction. I went down to check it out, and I found you guys in the lab.....and using this baby right here," he pointed to a device on the table resembling a guitar and a ray gun at the same time, "I got you out of there."  
  
Rex was silent for a moment.  
  
"But aren't we supposed to hate each other's guts? I mean we've been rivals for, like, forever..." Rex said.  
  
"Put that aside for now. There are better things to do than piss and moan at each other." Weevil said.  
  
"Oh, so you want to help us." Rex said.  
  
Weevil rolled his eyes and started clapping.  
  
"My, how intelligent we are." He said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.  
  
"You don't even know what we're looking for." Rex said.  
  
"I'm helping you anyway. Now if you wouldn't mind explaining....."  
  
"Alright. I'll explain. There's a kind of crystal being tested in the KC labs, and we're trying to get it from them. The kind of equipment they've got uses radioactive waves to penetrate through objects. But if that crystal comes into contact with radioactivity....." Rex started.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Rex said, falling over on his back. "It could create an explosion big enough to blow off half the planet! I had a chance to have Genius Boy over there study the crystal's genetic code," he pointed to Roba, "and all the evidence pointed to that."  
  
"Could, you said? So it might not?"  
  
"Well, we shouldn't take chances. If we do, and we're wrong, we're a pile of ash within fifteen seconds." Rex said, sitting back up.  
  
"Looks like someone did their homework." Weevil joked.  
  
The sound of broken glass caught their attention, followed by a 'Woo, that's a lot of shards'.  
  
"Roba's okay, I'm guessing." Rex said.  
  
Weevil nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Roba walked out from behind a shelf, a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Wasn't my fault. It attacked me." He said, holding up a broken vial stained with purple and pointing to a puddle on the floor of the same color.  
  
"You MORON!" Weevil shrieked.  
  
The puddle began to pulsate, as if it were alive.  
  
And it was.  
  
A hand the size of a human materialized from the shapeless purple puddle, an arm following. It reached for Roba, who promptly screamed and hid behind Weevil.  
  
"You're smart! GET RID OF IT!" Roba screeched.  
  
Weevil hesitated a moment, debating whether to leave Roba alone to face what he'd done (it was his fault, after all) or destroy the mass of purple goo. He sighed and walked over to a cabinet. Of course, this allowed the purple blob to extend the hand towards Roba (who was too scared to move) and grasp his entire body in the one hand.  
  
Roba screamed, which was soon cut off by a squeeze from the hand. Now beginning to turn a bright scarlet due to lack of air, he was starting to wish he had nothing to do with anything involved. All his thoughts were interrupted by a quick 'BANG' from Weevil's side of the room. For a split second the hand let go, but grasped Roba again, blocking his mouth and nose. Roba's eyes widened as he attempted to scream, only succeeding in getting a mouthful of purple slime. Rex watched in panic as Roba's eyes grew entirely white, his head tilted to the side.  
  
Suddenly rapid shots zipped by Rex's head, hitting the blob of goo and causing it to retract. It had turned into nothing more than a puddle of what looked like water dyed purple. Roba was lying in the center of the puddle, his eyes still white. Rex looked towards Weevil. He was holding a gun that was the size of a guitar and similar in appearance to the object he had shown to Rex earlier.  
  
Weevil put the gun down, and rushed to Roba's aid. He picked up the now- substantially-lighter body and placed him on another bed near Rex's.  
  
"He's just fine. This has only happened once before, and it was one of the guards at KaibaCorp you killed." Weevil explained. "But he won't be the same when he wakes up."  
  
"What?!" Rex screeched.  
  
"Relax. He'll have the same personality, and he won't have lost his memory, but there's an everlasting side effect. You see, that vial he broke contained a pure essence of Demon's Blood. He swallowed quite a bit of it....enough to spark this change. What will happen is this. At times, he may start to get a little moodier. Hyperventilation, pure rage, the whole shebang. This is the sign that in a few minutes, major change will occur-"  
  
"Ya mean it turned him into a woman?!" Rex screamed.  
  
"No, you dolt! Let me finish! He'll start hyperventilating, big time. But then something extraordinary will occur. He'll begin to change physically, into a demon. He'll look a little similar, but he'll be a true-to-life demon."  
  
Roba arose from the puddle of purple goo, breathing heavily. He gritted his teeth, his eyes glowing a bright red.  
  
"Watch." Weevil whispered.  
  
Roba clenched his fists, and snarled at nothing in particular. Fangs were now visible, and stripes began to stretch halfway across the sides of his face. A crescent moon shape appeared on his forehead. His eyes grew catlike and gold, almost more glittery than the metallic claws that now graced his hands. Roba grinned at Rex, his fangs glinting in the light of a nearby lamp.  
  
"And you're staring why?" he said, in a calmer and more serious voice than was normal.  
  
"Eh...nevermind." Rex said.  
  
He soon found himself raised above the ground, being picked up in one of Roba's hands, and threatened with razor claws to his neck with the other one.  
  
"Tell me." Roba said.  
  
"Nevermind! It's okay!" Rex said nervously.  
  
Roba pressed a claw ever-so-slightly into Rex's neck, drawing a little blood, but not more than a few drops.  
  
"What, do I look weird to you?" Roba growled. Rex shook his head. Roba put him down. "Fair enough."  
  
Rex, upon being placed on the ground, yelped and hid under a table. Roba became shrouded in a bright blue mist, his demon-features disappearing. Upon returning to normal, he collapsed on his bed, exhausted.  
  
"That demon thing tires him out?" Rex asked from under the table.  
  
"Yes. It takes up a lot of energy to keep a demon satisfied, more than it takes a human. Give him a few minutes. He'll be just fine."  
  
Once Roba awoke, he sat up and looked cautiously around him, as if expecting another purple blob to attack him. Once he was convinced this wouldn't happen, he looked toward Rex, who was still hiding under the table.  
  
"What? Something scare ya?" Roba asked.  
  
"Yeah, you." Rex said bitterly.  
  
"What did I do THIS time?" Roba asked.  
  
"You went all demon-ish on me!" Rex snapped. "You turned into a demon and started to attack me! Then you picked me up off the ground and scratched my neck!" Rex pointed to the scratch on his neck.  
  
"I did that? I don't remember....."  
  
"Don't lie!" Rex spat.  
  
"He's not lying. He won't remember a thing about his demon-form's activities. It's like having an out-of-body experience." Weevil said from behind a cabinet. "And that's why I'M hiding."  
  
"Okay, what're we going to do about the crystal?" Roba asked.  
  
"I'll have to come up with some advanced-level equipment. Do you know when the crystal is going to be tested?" Weevil said, pondering.  
  
"In four days. I saw the schedule when we were in the offices of the employees." Roba said.  
  
"Perfect. Give me those four days. On the last day, we'll break in, armed and ready, and get that crystal. That's a plus, since it gives me some time to work on the equipment, and the crystal will be easier to find on the last day since they'll have it out and ready to test." Weevil said, grinning his signature grin, one of the few things that truly scared Rex, ranking right up there with Roba's demon-form and heights.  
(A/N: Hee. I luff Weevil ^-^) 


	3. Something Smells Fishy Here!

Falling: Chappy 3  
  
(A/N: I luff Roba! HE NEEDS MORE FANS! *starts singing 'Electric Youth'*)  
Days passed. Rex could hardly wait to see what kind of equipment he'd be able to control for what he had dubbed 'Mission: Get-The-Crystal-or- BOOOOOOOOM-With-Eight-O's'. As can be seen, Rex at the time was not in the most creative of moods. On the third day, he paid Weevil a visit.  
  
The room was dark, except the light that was being given off by a blowtorch and sparks. Weevil stood over a hunk of metal, donning a metal mask. He was apparently working on some kind of weapon.  
  
"Rex! Put this on." Weevil said, handing him a mask.  
  
"So....what is this?" Rex asked.  
  
"This.....is my secret weapon. If I did this correctly, and I usually do, this is a gun that fires a concentrated laser beam at its target. I only made it as a last resort, I'm afraid to use it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, this thing's too big and bulky. It'd be hard to hold and aim. A skilled sniper could be accurate with it, but skilled snipers we're not. And it's got recoil. Major recoil. It'd be like bashing someone in the shoulder with a baseball bat." Weevil explained, looking worried. "And the beam itself is extremely destructive. It can penetrate steel."  
  
"So what've we got for normal weapons?" Rex asked.  
  
"Well, I gave Roba a raygun. I figure that if he was taught to use the sight properly, he could be a deadeye with it. It's got half the power of this thing here. I've got a pistol, and I'm also gonna be armed to the teeth with ammo and spare guns, should I fumble or get mine stolen."  
  
"And what about me?" Rex asked.  
  
"You have this." Weevil said, handing him a dagger.  
  
"A measly dagger? You're kidding." Rex protested.  
  
"Watch." Weevil said, taking it.  
  
He held the dagger lengthwise, and revealed a trigger on the handle. He pulled it. A burst of lightning erupted from the end, immediately burning a hole through the wall.  
  
"Only thing stronger is the damn huge laser cannon....."  
  
"Damn." .....was all Rex had to say.  
  
"See? Looks are deceiving sometimes." Weevil said.  
  
"Apparently. So are we just gonna walk in, or take a helicopter, or what?" Rex asked.  
  
"Got it all figured out. We'll blow a hole in the side of the building and go through that."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's real unnoticeable." Rex sighed.  
  
"You've got a better plan?" Weevil asked, tapping his foot.  
  
"No, but how about one that doesn't involve blowing the hell out of a building?"  
  
"True....alright, we'll use the cloaking device I've inputted into our weapons and just walk in. It's a little less dramatic, but I guess beggars can't be choosers." Weevil said, folding his arms.  
  
"Attaboy. See, you've learned. Stealth is the best way to get your enemies! You creep up on them like so, and ya scare 'em like- AAAH!"  
  
Rex jumped and turned around at a sudden poke on the shoulder. Roba was behind him, giving him confused looks.  
  
"Stealth, eh? Sure." He said, smirking.  
  
"Hey, if you hadn't sneaked up behind me....." Rex accused, suddenly realizing that he had just become a hypocrite. "Aww, damn."  
  
"So, what're we-" Roba began. before a raygun was shoved into his hands.  
  
"Practice with the sight on this baby. I'm sure you could be good with it." Weevil said. "I've got someone here to help us, by the way."  
  
"Really? Show me." Rex said, interested.  
  
"Hey, M.T! Get the hell in here!" Weevil shouted.  
  
A man walked in, about 5-foot eight. He looked much like the stereotypical cyborg, one side of his face entirely metal, spanning the entire top of his head. He had a seeking lens on one eye, the other eye shining bright blue. His arms were steel-inforced and a cannon was equipped on one arm. Rex didn't know who it was. But one telltale sign proved his identity. A single lock of navy-blue hair fell across the front of the man's face.  
  
"Mako Tsunami?" Roba said, surprised.  
  
"Yea." He said, proceeding to remove the metal armor from his face and arms. "I volunteered to help you three. I mean, a team of midgets has to have a tall guy to run the show."  
  
"Hey, I resent that! I'm not a midget! I'm five-six!" Roba whined.  
  
"Well, too bad. Besides, I think I'd be able to help you guys out a lot. Just wait and see."  
  
"He's right. The cloaking device will only last about five minutes tops. We'll need his help." Weevil reminded.  
  
"Dammit." Roba said, glaring at Mako.  
  
Suddenly, Mako stepped back. Roba began hyperventilating, his demon- features starting to show again. His eyes glinted gold once again, and he grabbed Mako's arm.  
  
"You're going...to die." Roba said angrily, picking up the man who was now only one inch taller than himself.  
  
He slammed Mako into a nearby wall, the poor sea-duelist screaming for mercy.  
  
"Mercy? Heh. You wish." Roba snarled.  
  
"Roba! Stop!" Mako screamed. "I don't want to hurt you, but I'll have to if you don't..stop!"  
  
"And why should I, Tsunami?" Roba asked, grinning evilly.  
  
Mako picked up a metal pipe. "I'm sorry, Roba, but I have to do this!"  
  
Rex grabbed his arm. "Mako! Don't do it!" he pleaded. "This isn't Roba, but the demon's using his body! If you kill the demon, then you kill Roba!"  
  
Mako looked at the demon-Roba, who was now laughing. He raised a claw and slashed towards Mako, making a decent-sized slice in his arm. Mako screamed in pain, trying to hold back the blood. The demon-Roba licked the claw, savouring the blood.  
  
Suddenly, in mid-lick, he retched. He collapsed to the floor, slowly turning human. The frail body started to move again, and he blinked his eyes open.  
  
"Hey, when are we leaving?" Roba asked. Rex was surprised he still remembered.  
  
"Right now. It'll be dangerous, but worth it.." Weevil said, picking up a pistol from the testing table. "Let's go."  
(A/N: Yeah, I need a life. I need a Roba Plushie, too.) 


	4. Well, THERE's A New Donut Flavor!

Falling: Chappy 4  
"Now be quiet, Roba. One scream out of you and we're all caught." Mako said.  
  
Roba nodded, loading in the blue crystals that kept his raygun working. The four walked through a previously-made passage (courtesy of Weevil) to a dark room.  
  
"Anyone bring a light?" Rex asked, trying to feel around the room for a lightswitch.  
  
"Rex, that's my crotch!" Weevil snapped.  
  
"Sorry!" Rex apologized.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Roba said.  
  
"The apocalypse MUST me coming." Rex sighed.  
  
"Very funny. Everyone, keep an eye out for a lightswitch. I'm gonna fire a shot from the raygun, that'll light up the room for awhile. Look for anything of interest." Roba fired a shot, and like he said, the room lit up. Weevil spotted a light switch and immediately turned it on.  
  
"We're in the foyer. Is there a map to this place?" Mako asked.  
  
"Yeah. If we go left, we'll go to the various labs....right is the offices, and straight is the conference room- do you mind?" Weevil said, staring at Rex, who was now sniffing the air straight ahead.  
  
"DONUTS!" Rex said, running towards the conference room. The others followed, hoping that Rex didn't just do himself in.  
  
"Look, guys! Donuts!" Rex said, picking up a box of frosted donuts. He picked one up and ate it, drooling frosting and cream filling everywhere.  
  
"Someone's hungry.." Mako said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Someone's coming!" Weevil barked, hiding behind a soda machine.  
  
A burly man in a security uniform walked in, immediately spotting Rex.  
  
"Hey, you don't belong here!" he said. "And those are my donuts!"  
  
Rex stared at him as if the man just killed his best friend. The security guard snatched the box, taking a maple donut (Rex's favorite, coincidentally) and eating it. Rex's eyes widened as he watched the poor, defenseless donut become nothing more than history.  
  
"Maple...donut...must....control....anger..." Rex said, pulling out the dagger. He pulled the trigger multiple times, screaming, the security guard now nothing but a pile of charred bones, organs and blood. Rex took out another maple donut from the box and chewed happily as if nothing happened.  
  
"Dude, you're screwed up." Mako said, giving Rex odd glances. Rex just smiled, dipped the donut in a puddle of blood, and continued.  
  
"We should head to the testing labs without any more interruption!" Weevil said, glaring daggers at Rex. Rex just blushed.  
  
Inside the labs, there were many different devices being tested. One man stood alone, working on a new Duel Disc system. Mako crept up from behind and grabbed the man by the neck. He placed Rex's dagger to his throat.  
  
"Tell us where the crystal is, or I'll slice your head clean off!" Mako ordered. The man just nodded, looking terrified.  
  
"Ye-yes...yes, of course!" he said with a gulp.  
  
He led them to an isolated lab, farther from the rest. There was nothing there.  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke, man?" Weevil said, stepping toward him with an angry glare in his eyes. The 'hostage' just laughed, pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Weevil, grabbing the boy by both wrists. He put the gun up to the bug-boy's head, and laughed.  
  
"I knew you'd come back, Rex and Roba." He said.  
  
"You're one of those guards from that other night!" Roba said, pulling out the raygun. The man laughed again, and cocked the trigger of his gun. Weevil, scared out of his mind, winced.  
  
"Don't even try, or your friend here will be deader than that chicken in the fridge upstairs!" the man said.  
  
Mako, out of his sight, put him in a headlock and moved his gun arm. He gun fired, but just grazed Weevil's shoulder. The sleeve ripped, and blood ran down Weevil's shoulder. He gasped, dropping to his knees and whimpering, holding his shoulder.  
  
"Weevil!" Rex cried, running to his comrade. Weevil smiled at him, and assured him he was okay. Rex, however, wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Dammit, Underwood, don't give me that! You've been injured! We have to help you!" he said, taking off his hat and wiping off the dripping blood from the wound.  
  
"...thank you." Weevil said, looking from his shoulder to Rex in surprise.  
  
"Don't mention it. Now, we've got to find that crystal, even if we have to look ourselves." Rex said, getting off the subject. He ran towards Roba and Mako, Weevil lagging behind for a moment.  
  
"Did....did Rex Raptor just help me out? Rex Raptor, of all people?" he asked himself.  
  
"Hey, Weevil! Come on! You are SO slow....." Rex said, beckoning for him to follow.  
  
"We've been in nearly every lab in this building, Rex. Can't we just ask someone else?" Roba asked, signs of fatigue prominent.  
  
Rex looked at the tired ESP duelist, and felt guilty for having brought him along.  
  
"Come here." Rex said to him.  
  
".....why?" Roba asked, suspicious.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Roba hesitantly approached Rex, who without warning, picked him up.  
  
"Aww, a prince and his princess." Mako teased.  
  
"Shut up." Roba said, face turning red. "Rex, you don't have to-"  
  
"I don't mind. And you're tired, and we have no use for a tired ally. Don't make me sling you over my shoulder like a backpack."  
  
Roba grinned. "Thanks. Can I sleep, then?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Roba yawned, then rested his head against Rex's shoulder. In a matter of seconds, he was asleep.  
  
A shot awoke him, as well as the shout of, "Stop right there!" 


	5. Rexy Hates Rollercoasters! And Elevators...

Falling: Chappy 5  
  
Roba jolted up. The offender was surrounded by many other guards and employees, all brandishing guns.  
  
"Run for it!" Weevil shouted, unable to come up with a strategy.  
  
Rex and Roba hid behind a filing cabinet, dodging bullets.  
  
"This is madness!" Roba screamed. He quickly stuck his hand out with the raygun and fired 5 consecutive shots, then took his hand back. Rex tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Look!" he said, pointing to a table.  
  
There, shining brilliantly, was the crystal. Roba gazed at it, marveling at its shininess. Without thinking, he stood up, and reached for it. Rex watched him, as suddenly he stopped. He was frozen for a moment, and it seemed everything was frozen. Then, he slowly began to fall, onto the floor in front of Rex. Rex ran over towards him, wondering what went wrong.  
  
"Roba! What happened?" he asked, worried.  
  
Roba said nothing. He unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, and pulled it open slightly. Behind five ripped holes in the shirt were five bullet-holes, bleeding profusely. Roba's eyes met Rex's for a moment, and then he fell into Rex's arms, crying.  
  
"Rex, I don't wanna die! Please don't let me!" he said, clinging to Rex's jacket like a scared child.  
  
Roba kept clinging, tears falling. He was truly scared. Rex stared at the slightly-older boy clinging to him and blushed. He pushed Roba aside for a second, and aimed the dagger at the offenders. He pulled the trigger and held it down, firing a blast that would've torn off the opposite wall, had it not hit the guards first. Rex immediately grabbed the crystal and shoved it in his backpack. He then turned his focus towards Roba.  
  
"My god..Roba.." Rex said. He heard footsteps, and immediately unsheathed his dagger again, hovering protectively over Roba's injured body. Weevil appeared from the other side of the table, holding his hands up.  
  
"Relax, Rex! .oh my god.." Weevil said, turning his gaze over to Roba.  
  
"He's been shot." Rex said, but got cut off.  
  
"Shh.I'll examine the wounds. They look pretty serious, this doesn't look good," Weevil said, turning Rex's head up by putting his finger to his chin, "but just you relax for now."  
  
"More guards are coming! We've got to get out of here!" Mako screamed.  
  
Rex and Weevil nodded, Rex picking up Roba's body and running through a different door. Weevil and Mako followed, but the lights suddenly went out. No one could see. A snarling sound came from inside the room, followed by the sound of a slamming door. They were locked in. A light flipped on, and Roba was no longer in Rex's arms, but on the floor, faint evidence of the crescent symbol on his forehead.  
  
"Rex...." Roba managed. "I've locked us in. My Demon-form can see in the dark, so I used it to turn the light on....I think we're safe here. But I feel weak..."  
  
Weevil turned pale. "Listen." He said.  
  
"Warning! Warning! Last Resort Option selected! Building will self-destruct in T-10 minutes." A voice said.  
  
"Those bastards..since they can't get to us, they figure they'll blow us up!" Mako said.  
  
"Very good, Mako." Rex said sarcastically.  
  
"We can use the Cloaking devices for five minutes; hopefully we can find the exit by then!" Weevil said, pulling out four chokers. All four slipped them on, becoming invisible to everyone but each other.  
  
"Hope this works." Rex said. "But just stay by me, Roba.I'll protect you."  
  
Roba smiled sweetly at him, as best as he could while in pain.  
"This way!" Weevil shouted, running down a corridor. He had forgotten which door they'd come through, as did the rest. "Oh, man..we have to calm down! Otherwise, we'll be too high-strung to even think!"  
  
"This one." Rex said, pointing to the third door from the right.  
  
"Ya sure?" Mako said. "Positive." Rex said, walking through. It was the room with the upturned table. They'd gone in a circle.  
  
"It's not this one, Dork-a-saurus!" Weevil snapped. He went back through the door. Suddenly, he lost sight of all three for a few seconds.  
  
"You guys! The cloaking devices are almost out!" he said. But just as that was said, the cloaking devices gave out completely and all four were visible again.  
  
"Great. And the building's got five minutes until it blows!" Mako said.  
  
"Correction. Four minutes. It took us a minute to get those devices on." Roba said.  
  
"Wow..you're getting smart, Esper Roba." Weevil said. "Someday, you may be as smart as me."  
  
"If we live through this! Move!" Mako said. There were two elevators, but there wasa problem.  
  
"Capacity 300 pounds. You've got to be kidding." Weevil said, glaring at the sign on one. "Well, looks like me and Fish-boy get one, you and Psycho- boy get the other." Weevil said, walking into one, Mako following. Rex and Roba followed suit.  
"Can't these go any faster?" Rex grumbled.  
  
"I doubt it." Roba said. Then, the whole elevator was pitched into darkness. They'd stopped moving.  
  
"Oh, crap. Just what we need! STUPID THING!" Rex screamed.  
  
"T-2 minutes." The voice reminded.  
  
"We're gonna die in an elevator!" Roba panicked.  
  
"Stupid.thing!" Rex screamed, bashing the buttons with a clenched fist. He jumped through the trapdoor in the ceiling, standing on the halted elevator.  
  
"Ever been on a roller coaster, Roba?" he asked.  
  
"No....why?"  
  
"You're about to find out what it's like!" Rex pulled a gun, shooting the cord that connected the elevator to the top of the elevator shaft.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Roba screamed, before they started plummeting. He got no answer. 


	6. Yaoi Is Fun! And SOMEONE Is Torn Between...

Falling: Chappy 6, AKA tha LAST CHAPTER!  
  
(A/N: I worked my ass off to put all these up. I'd better get good reviews -____-;;)  
  
Rex held on tight to Roba as the elevator fell at an alarming rate. Roba shut his eyes, hoping it was all a dream. But that was short-lived, as the elevator hit the ground with a loud crash.  
  
"T-one minute." The voice said.  
  
"There's the exit!" Roba screamed. The pain in his chest began to come back, and he could not run as fast as he had hoped. Rex was at the door, while Roba was only about halfway there.  
  
"Roba!" Rex cried.  
  
"T-45 seconds."  
  
"Rex! Go on! I never did you any good!"  
  
"Roba....." Rex said.  
  
"No, don't look back! Go!"  
  
Rex ran towards Roba, and hugged him.  
  
"I go nowhere without you." Rex said, his eyes tearing up.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Oh, my god..oh my god.." Weevil chanted, watching the door like a hawk. He saw Rex and Roba, Rex dragging Roba by the hand.  
  
"They'll make it, Weevil." Mako said. "I know they will. Weevil bit his lip to keep himself from crying.  
  
"Well, what if they don't?" he snapped.  
  
"I thought you hated Rex." Mako said.  
  
"I....well...that opinion's changed. We just have to wait to see if he gets out alive." Weevil said, his voice shaken.  
"T-20 seconds."  
  
"Rex! Go!" Roba growled. "Now! You're going to die!" His eyes flashed gold on and off. He knew death was fast approaching.  
  
"No! I can't leave you." Rex said. "I can't tell you...." He said, turning away for a moment.  
  
"Say what you want, but run while doing it! I'm going to die anyway, I can't mock you. You've got about 14 seconds." Roba hissed.  
  
"I......I love you, Esper Roba. I always have." Rex said, blushing like mad. Roba stared.  
  
"Rex...." He said, throwing his arms around him. "Oh, Rex, I've loved you too! I have! Ever since Battle City!" Roba cried.  
  
"T-6..5.."  
  
Rex glanced at Weevil and Mako waiting outside, and sighed.  
  
"Oh, my god...no...." Weevil said, staring. "He's staying."  
  
"3.2."  
  
Rex, knowing his time had run out, grabbed Roba by the shoulders and kissed him very passionately. Roba's eyes widened for a nanosecond, but he soon relaxed into it.  
  
That was all Weevil and Mako saw of the two before the explosion.  
  
Weevil screamed, burying his face into Mako's vest.  
  
"No! No, no, no!" he repeated, sobbing bitterly. Mako placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, Weevil...it's alright." He said, also crying. He stared at the blazing inferno that was once the KaibaCorp Building. He couldn't bear to think of what had happened to their friends' bodies. Burned to ashes, burning now...  
  
"I can't accept it, Mako..I just can't accept it..why Rex? Why Roba? Why couldn't it have been ME?!" Weevil sobbed, finally tearing his face away from Mako's vest and placing a hand over his heart. His face was soaked with tears.  
  
"Because Rex was extremely brave and loyal. You may be brave, and you may be loyal, but I don't think the planet's population combined could have amounted to Rex's levels...." Mako said. Weevil, still sniffling, nodded.  
  
"You're right..you're right." He said. "But I l-" Weevil began a sentence, but he immediately shut up. Mako eyed him warily.  
  
"You what?" he asked.  
  
"I....loved him." Weevil confessed. "He was so nice to me during this whole ordeal.....I've never had anyone be so kind....and caring...towards me. He just wanted to make sure I was alright, that I made it through alive and well...and I did. But he didn't." Weevil began to sob again, this time Mako understanding why.  
  
"Oh." He said, sadly. He stared at the charred remains of the building, the flames dying down.  
  
"Rex....." Weevil cried out, staring into the sky.  
  
"Yeah?" a voice responded.  
  
Weevil looked in the direction the voice came from. Rex stood by the entrance, bloody and charred, but alive. He supported Roba's with one arm, Roba also (miraculously) still alive. Weevil blinked, as if expecting Rex to vanish. When he didn't, Weevil ran to Rex and hugged him.  
  
"Oh my god! How did you get out?! We thought you were dead!" Weevil shrieked.  
  
"Relax. The only reason we're alive is because we found the main purpose of the crystal." Rex said. Weevil looked confused.  
  
"Look. The crystal is blue right now, am I right? Normal blue, its natural color." Rex explained. "But watch."  
  
Rex leaned towards Weevil and kissed him lightly on the lips. Along with Weevil being emotionally stunned, the crystal began to glow a blood-red color.  
  
"It's not any ordinary crystal. Watch. Mako, shoot me." Rex snapped. Mako looked confused, but did as he was told, knowing that Rex knew what he was doing. He fired a shot from his arm-equipped gun, aiming at Rex. A green shield immediately sprung up, deflecting the shot into the distance.  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever find it." Rex stated. "I remember my father once telling me about a legendary stone that could take the capacity of the love between two people and turn it into power. It was said to glow red when activated, which could only happen when one of the two kisses the other. The true feelings in their hearts would be converted into defensive energy, protecting them from serious harm."  
  
The four boys watched the crystal turn blue once more, its job for the time being done. Weevil was blushing wildly, which triggered something very unexpected. He approached Rex and embraced him, placing his lips firmly on the slightly taller boy's. Rex looked surprised for a moment, but did not try to pull away. When Weevil finally broke the kiss, he blushed and simply said,  
  
"Well, do you feel the same, Rex?"  
  
"There's another thing. The only way the crystal can be activated is if the feeling is mutual. Roba loves me, I love him, therefore the crystal worked. If you didn't notice, it worked a few minutes ago."  
  
Weevil's eyes began to well up, and he grinned a broad grin. Throwing his arms about Rex, he placed his head on the other's chest, sighing contentedly. Roba looked jealous, but he accepted it.  
  
"Rex has told me so many good things about you. I tend to believe them." Roba said, smiling. "If you want Rex so badly, we'll both have him."  
  
"Now, now, Rex isn't an object to share!" Mako said, interrupting.  
  
"I don't mind, I love them both, Mako!" Rex said, having his 'companions' on either side of him.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then I bow out of your 'personal business.'" Mako laughed. Weevil playfully slapped him.  
  
"Not nice!" he said, giggling like a drunk.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing we all survived the way we did..." Rex said, sighing and glancing at Roba, who nodded.  
  
"I agree. Shall we go home, then?"  
  
"Let's. I mean, my bed IS big enough for three..." Rex said, grinning slyly.  
  
"Oh, Rex, you pervert..." Roba laughed. "Damn, I love you."  
  
And so, the three new lovers all set off to Rex's house, intent on showing exactly how much they cared for each other, if you catch my drift.^_~  
  
The End? ................maybe. Or maybe not, heheh.  
  
(A/N: Well, that's it! Tell me what you thought, and send this fic to others! I need reviews -___________________-;;) 


End file.
